Cops and Medical Examiners Season One
by SilverInk2011
Summary: A series of post episode one-shots.  Reviews are greatly appreciated.  These post-eps are for season one, so next summer, look forward to season two.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen (fan of her work- it's an author thing), and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: This is a series of post episode one-shots. I'll update every time I watch an episode or think of one for a post episode timeline. In the first one, post See One, Do One, Teach One, the details from her attack I got from Tess Gerritsen's novel The Surgeon (the book is awesome. If you haven't read it, you should.)

* * *

Bloody Maries and Bloody Memories

Jane and Maura sat down at the counter. Jane ordered a couple Bloody Maries. She wanted to talk with Maura about what ever. She didn't know what Maura would ask her. Maura's line of questioning was a little unpredictable at times. There were fine lines that she didn't want to cross. Maura took a sip of her drink and turned her gaze toward Jane. "You okay?" she asked.

"Want the honest answer or the lie?" asked Jane.

"Honest would be nice," she answered. Jane laughed a forced, expected laugh.

"I feel like shit in more ways than one," she responded to Maura's expectation.

"Jane," said Maura, "if you need to get it out, you can do it now or when you're more comfortable…"

"What's more comfortable than talking to your best friend about traumatizing events?" asked Jane with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Let's skip the sarcasm," said Maura. "Let's go straight for the story." Jane stared into her drink. She turned her right palm over. Maura gasped, choking on the sip of her drink she just took. When she composed herself, she looked at it, tracing it with her index finger. "He did this to you?" Jane nodded. "How? When?"

Jane knew this would happen. That's why she avoided talking about it and had her palms covered. She didn't want Maura to worry. "Last summer," she whispered. "I was following the Surgeon…er…Hoyt on a trail to his target, Catherine Cordell. When I got there, I found her too easily. She was locked away. She was bleeding, but still alive. My first instinct was to check on her, not the area, which it should have been. He hit me on the head with a wooden board hidden away in the in the barn where she was kept. I fell unconscious and the next thing I know, I wake up and he's got my hands pinned to the ground with spikes. He tried to kill me, but before he could do it, sirens grew close and I was being loaded into an ambulance." Jane turned her face to the table.

Maura leaned down, trying to get a good view of her face. But that was impossible. Jane was hiding herself so well, that Maura was confused. She wanted Jane to tell her everything that happened. Jane just sat there, lost in what she thought was the admiration of the Bloody Mary. "I was so scared, Maura," whispered Jane. She choked back a sob. "I honestly thought that he was going to kill me. If he hadn't left to check on his apprentice, he might have…" The tears became real. She couldn't stop them. It was almost as if they ran like water from a faucet. She wouldn't let anyone see her like that, so she kept her face down.

"Jane," began Maura, unsure of what to say. She turned her barstool around and made Jane face her. She could see the burns from the flare and the bandage from the slit that Hoyt made on her neck. "You survived. That's all that matters right now. The rest will fall into place." She grasped Jane's hands like it was a reflex. She never expected it to happen, but it did.

"Maura, how do you know all this?" she asked. "How do you know it'll all be okay in the end? Because it won't." Maura clasped Jane's skinny, shaky frame and held it tight. Jane accepted it.

"I just have a hunch. You're strong, you're unbreakable, and you never back down. You fight until the end." Maura continued the embrace. It was Jane that pulled back. "You're gonna need a place to stay for the night," Maura reminded her.

"My apartment's fine," groaned Jane, wiping away unwanted tears. Maura sighed.

"You are not staying in that rats nest you call an apartment." Jane began to take offense, but then realized what she meant. The two men they were chasing ransacked her apartment before she was captured.

"Alright, but for one night only," Jane agreed. Maura smiled. She knew that it wouldn't be the only night that Jane would stay there. She had a feeling Jane would be back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen (fan of her work- it's an author thing), and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: Post Boston Strangler Redux

* * *

Maura's Diagnosis

Maura Isles, Jane Rizzoli's best friend. She'd do anything to defend her, even if it meant insulting her boss. No…wait…that was a daily thing with her. Her boss was her old enemy in school back when they were kids. She hated him. To add things to her plate, to make him seem freaked out by her, Maura diagnosed him with blisters, and she used the scientific phrase for them.

"Rizzoli!" called Lieutenant Grant. She rolled her eyes, slammed down her paperwork and strode into his office.

"What?" she asked with a smirk.

"Are you finished with the paperwork?" he asked her.

"Who are you, Speedy Gonzales?" asked Jane. Grant just stared at her. "I got back from arraignment an hour ago. I don't have my DD5s done yet." Grant crossed his arms in an impatient stance. She was getting to him.

"So…" he began, trying to make distracting conversation, "that Maura Isles is really something."

Jane stared. "She is," admitted Jane. "She's a good friend and great at her job."

"She's kind of weird though, isn't she?" he asked her. Jane looked offended.

"Weird?" she asked him. "Weird? You don't know the meaning of weird."

"Oh shut up, Rizzoli," he ordered with a snarl. "Woman diagnoses everything like it's a freaking ritual." Jane's face grew hot. He began to back off, noticing that she was ready to explode.

"Weird?" she still asked. "I'll tell you who's weird. A certain Lieutenant that loves to make fun of certain people."

"Jeez, Rizzoli. I was only trying to make a point."

"A point my ass!" she snapped.

"Okay, Rizzoli. What the hell is your problem?"

She groaned. She was annoyed to the point of involuntary strangulation. She wanted to strangle him right then and there. She could reawaken the case she just closed and join Leahy in prison for the rest of her life. She didn't care. "That woman has more brains than all of the homicide division combined. She defended herself against Leahy and helped me more than any of you." She stepped closer to him. "And she offered to look at those blisters for you, didn't she?"

He peered into Jane's eyes. "You gonna hit me, Frog Face?" he asked her, reawaking a child hood name that he had given her as a kid.

She whacked him upside the head. "Might as well," she sneered.

"That…It…Assault on a police officer!" he screamed.

Jane shook her head. "That's just a woman hitting a disgusting man. This is assault on an officer." She shoved him against the wall by his collar. "Next time you make fun of my best friend,

I'll personally kill you!" She let him go and stormed out of the room.

"Is that a threat, Rizzoli?" he asked her. She slammed the door behind her, leaving his question unanswered.

Jane stormed through the precinct, in to the hallway, and almost into Maura. "Hey," she said. Looking at Jane's anger, she added, "What's the matter?"

Jane grabbed Maura's arm. She was tugging with unimaginable force. "Ouch!" yelped Maura, "Jane! That really hurts!" Jane ignored her.

"Weird he says. Maura's so _weird_." Maura heard Jane's rants and took them as taunts. She was quite offended.

"You think I'm weird?" asked Maura. Jane let go of Maura's arm to turn and face her.

"No!" she yelled. "Those weren't my words. Grant said that." Maura tilted her head with curiosity for a second and then pulled it back into position. She waited for Jane to continue. "You're not weird. You're smart, you're resourceful, and you say a lot of big words most people don't know." Maura laughed at that last comment. "You're my best friend." Jane slung her arm through Maura's and pulled her other arm through it, nestling her head on Maura's shoulder. Maura watched with curiosity. "Let's go get drinks."

"Okay," agreed Maura. She walked with Jane clinging onto her arm. Maybe what set her off is that her best friend was a topic of teasing. Defense systems go off when the people close to her either are in trouble or are just in need of her. As of right now, Maura was one of those people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen (fan of her work- it's an author thing), and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: Post Sympathy for the Devil

* * *

Unchanced and Unconquered

Jane slid down the door while Grant pulled away in his car. She never expected Grant to leave without a little more undying teasing. But he didn't come to do that. She heard him say that he liked her for a really long time. She never expected that. That he would return her feelings. She may have been cold to him in the past, but he was secretly an object of her affection. She let him leave before something else could happen. She never wanted to have anything happen just to break her own heart.

Grant pulled away, looking at the door where Jane just stepped through. He didn't get the chance to really tell her. It was an unchanced move.

* * *

Jane sat in her apartment when her buzzer rang. She stood up and rang in whoever was at her door. After this case, what could be worse? She unlocked her door. In stepped Maura Isles. Maura-the-Bore-A as they called her in school. Or, as she should now be called, Maura-With-The-Boa. She came in with a huge snake dangling around her neck. Jane jumped back three feet at the sight of it. "What the hell is that?" she asked.

"I got a new reptile friend that you might want to meet," announced Maura. Jane went crazy with fear at the sight of that thing. She didn't know what to do. Kill the snake or Maura with her weapon. That was her choice. Maura heard the scream. "Jane, it's a boa constrictor. Their harmless, unless you're a squirrel."

Jane moved further away from that thing. She hates snakes, no matter what kind they are. Maura just moved closer. "Either that thing goes or you do," she snarled.

"Jane-." Maura began to protest.

"I said it earlier," she began again, "either that thing goes or you do. Take your pick." Maura left. She came back snake free.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Jane.

* * *

Jane had come into work the next morning to see suspicious looking people lurking around the place. No…wait…they weren't suspicious people. They were detectives looking at each other like there was some sort of big secret that they needed to keep from Jane. The kept pointing and snickering in the direction of her desk. She ignored it. She could do her paperwork while ignoring the idiots that were immersed in their laughter and jokes that she in no way wanted to be a part of.

She heard the soft clack of heels a couple of hours later. Maura came in with her notes for Jane's reports. Maura noticed that people were giving snide looks and creepy giggles. "What's going on here?" asked Maura. "Are they repeating the April Fools Day scandal from last year?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Jane glanced around the room. Everyone seemed to be in on the joke. She hated being left out.

Frost walked over to her desk. He seemed genuinely concerned about what's going on. "Whatever you do, Rizzoli," he began, "don't open your top left drawer."

"There's no hand in there," joked Jane, "I'm sure nothing bad is in…OH MY GOD!" The entire room (including Frost and Korsak, excluding the clueless Maura) erupted in laughter. Jane blushed and ran out of the room in deep humiliation. Maura followed her out. She didn't know what happened, but it must have scared and embarrassed Jane enough to send her screaming out of the room. As Maura takes off, people began to circle the desk in curiosity (those who didn't see what they put in there, but knew what was in there). Inside there was an albino corn snake in a state of uninterrupted slumber. Some fears go unconquered, especially ones that can be avoided very easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen (fan of her work- it's an author thing), and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: Post She Works Hard for the Money

* * *

Regrets

Maura and Jane were walking past the university again. Maura was flashing back to all the memories she had. She thought about all the nights studying, all the fraternity parties she attended, the sorority she wanted to be a part of. They were now all distant memories, memories that she could fondly remember.

Jane, however, looked at it with regret. She wanted so desperately to go back, to choose college so that she could live some of that life that she saw in those university students. She wanted to have those memories Maura had. But she didn't. She didn't only because Jane didn't want to cost her parents so much money. She remembered going through the university during her investigation. She could see all the fun that students were having, all the long hours that they put into their education. It made her think about what would have been, if she had chosen college instead of the academy.

Jane stopped and stared at the building thoughtfully. She couldn't help but think about her life if college had created a path for her. Maura continued for about a minute until she realized that Jane stopped. She walked back toward the wall were Jane was standing. She observed Jane who had her head tossed back and her long curls were trailing down her back. "Hey," Maura shot, waving a hand in front of Jane's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, shaking her head out of her incredible thoughts of regret. She looked to Maura.

"Thinking about college?" asked Maura with acute observation. Jane nodded. She watched as Jane slowly started to move again. She walked forward and Maura followed, beginning to trail behind. She watched as Maura struggled to catch up, only stopping to let her. "Do you have regrets?"

"Yeah," nodded Jane. She couldn't help it. She saw no point in hiding it anymore. "When I got accepted and didn't want to hurt my parents financially, the pain of my decision was almost too unbearable to deal with. Do you understand that?"

"Oddly enough, I do," answered Maura with known understanding.

Jane felt the sudden urge to hug her best friend, but ignored it to preserve the cop air that she carried so well. Maura pulled her into a quick hug and then let go. "I missed out on so much. Those college stories you tell me…they sound so amazing and I wished that that experience was something that I could have had. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," replied Maura almost immediately. Jane was surprised by the immediate answer that she placed an arm around Maura. They continued walking.

"Let's go," ordered Jane, with an arm still around Maura.

"Where?" asked Maura. Jane kept walking. "Where are we going?"

"I need a beer," she announced. "Feel like one?"

Maura laughed, "I'd rather have cabernet."

Jane smiled and they headed off to their favorite haunt.

Jane felt regret, but one thing she didn't regret was becoming a cop. It was cases like these that reminded her of why she wanted to become a detective in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen (fan of her work), and Janet Tamaro  
**

A/N: Post Money for Nothing. Please R&R. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild

* * *

Always Got Your Back

Maura kept calling for more beer. Jane was sitting there, still only on her second one. She didn't think that giving Maura beer would make her so out of control, so she thought nothing of it.

"Come on!" she yelled, "another round!"

"Uh, Maura," whispered Jane, "I think you've had enough. You already had eight."

"No shiree!" she slurred to Jane. Jane downed the last of her beer and grabbed Maura's arm.

"Let's go back to my place," she whispered again, "I may need to keep an eye on you. I'll sleep on the couch." She helped a stumbling Maura into her car and began to drive.

* * *

They arrived at Jane's place with Maura making a racket down the hallway. A neighbor came out to complain. "Sorry," apologized Jane, "first beer." Her neighbor looked confused. "She usually drinks wine. She's never had beer before." Maura stumbled down the hallway with Jane trailing behind her.

When they got to Jane's apartment, Maura began a drunken rant. "You know, I always have your back. You're the best friend I've ever had. No matter what anyone says, I got your back." She fell on the couch. Jane tried to get her up to lead her to the bedroom, but she wouldn't budge.

"Maura, come on," nudged Jane, "let's get you into some of my pajamas and into bed. You need to sleep." She watched as Maura's face paled. _Oh, shit_, thought Jane, _she's gonna be sick_. Jane led her into the bathroom and when she was finished, Jane picked up a passed out Maura and took her into her bed room. She lay Maura down on the bed to help her change clothes. Once Maura was in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, Jane lifted Maura up, placed Maura on the floor for a brief period to pull back the blankets and placed Maura on her bed. She tucked her in and placed a sisterly kiss on her forehead. She turned off the light to her bedroom to let Maura get some sleep.

* * *

The next day, Jane sat on her own bed waiting for Maura to wake up. Maura was still asleep, but woke up to the smell of coffee. Jane handed it to her. "Oh, God," sighed Maura. "Why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?"

"You had eight beers last night," answered Jane as Maura took a sip of coffee.

"I'm sorry," breathed Maura, "I embarrassed you last night."

"No more than I embarrass you," pointed out Jane.

Maura placed her mug down, and shifted her position. She was sitting up next to Jane. Maura noticed the clothes lying on a chair. "Did you go to my house last night?" asked Maura.

"Well, I figured that you didn't want to wear my clothes, so I went and go some for you," stated Jane, "I just hope I put the right pieces together."

"You did fine." Maura stood up. She clutched her head. "Ugh," she groaned, "I really did drink a lot last night." She turned to Jane who was gone. She came back a few seconds later with a glass of water and some aspirin. She took them gratefully, thanked Jane and went back to her clothes.

"You mentioned something about having my back last night," began Jane, "I know it may have been the alcohol talking, but you also said that a couple days ago, when you were sober. What did you mean by that?"

Maura stumbled and caught her balance. Jane ran up to see if she was okay. "When we had that fight, I talked to Korsak."

"Oh my God," sighed Jane. "So what did he say?"

"Well, you ran out on me when we tried to get Korsak to do out talking for us, like a couple of kids," she said with a laugh and smile, "and he said something about you not growing up with much. He said that growing up like you and he did, you may not have had much, but you always had each other's backs. You felt like I betrayed you, and I did. I was only thinking of myself, and not realizing that all you wanted to do was your job."

"Was that an apology?" asked Jane with curiosity.

"Yes. That was an apology." Jane smiled and wrapped Maura in her arms.

"I'll always have your back, Maura."

"Thanks, Jane. I know how much that means now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All stories and characters belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen (fan of her work), and Janet Tamaro  
**

A/N: Post I Kissed a Girl. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks :) Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Learning to Lie

Okay, Jane was so confused. She had a feeling Maura told Jorge that she was a lesbian, but Maura said she just assumed. Yeah, right, like someone can assume these things before they hear them from the sources. But hey, it got him off her back. She had Maura to thank for that.

"So," began Jane after yoga (because they got in a little trouble for pushing each other during class that day), "When did you learn how to lie?"

"I didn't," replied Maura innocently, "I already told you that he just assumed that you-"

"No, you told him that I was gay," Jane said sternly, "I don't think that he goes onto lesbian dating websites, and I certainly don't act like a lesbian in front of men. So, did you lie or not."

"I only lied once in my life."

"Twice," reminded Jane, "I know you lied to Jorge."

"No, I-"

"I'm asking him!" declared Jane.

Maura stepped in front of her friend. "No you won't," stated Maura.

"Oh, yes I will," quipped Jane, "and you aren't gonna stop me."

Jane spotted Jorge leaving the building with his yoga bag. Jane stopped him dead in his tracks. He stared at her. "Jane...uh..." he began, not sure of what to say.

"Who told you I am a lesbian?" asked Jane.

"Oh, your friend there," he replied. "I think her name's Maura."

"Ah," sighed Jane knowingly, "I see. I'll see you around then?"

"Yes," he said. "Good luck, Jane," he added.

"See ya!" she called back. She strode back over to Maura with a smirk lining her face from ear to ear. _I'll be damned, Maura. You learned how to lie.

* * *

_

Jane was sitting with Maura in a café, Jane still amused by Maura's new found ability. She was chuckling into her coffee. "Shut up, Jane!" ordered Maura.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," apologized Jane, "it's just this new found ability of yours- it's mind boggling."

"Okay, so I lied," admitted Maura. "Big deal."

"It is a big deal, Maura," said Jane. Maura groaned. "It's only a big deal because _you're _the one who lied. Not me. Not Frost. Definitely not Korsak. You, Maura Isles, lied. It's a pretty big deal."

Maura blushed while sipping her coffee. "I got him off your back, didn't I?" asked Maura.

Jane reached over and patted Maura's arm. "Yes you did, Dr. Isles," admitted Jane, "and thank you _so_ much."

"You're welcome, my dear friend," said Maura with grace.

Jane took a thoughtful sip, musing about the right thing to say to the beautiful Maura Isles sitting across from her. The dear friend who would do anything for her. "If you needed it," she began to say, "I'd lie for you, too."

"Maybe I can pick up a few pointers," joked Maura.

"Oh, you will," stated Jane pointedly. "The Rizzoli family is known quite well for its yelling and lying. You'll be learning from the best."

"Looking forward to it," laughed Maura, taking a small sip of coffee and smiling at her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: Post Born to Run. Sorry it took me so long. It took me forever to come up with something for this episode, and I think I've finally got it. I've also had band camp and needed to study for Biology (even though my first day of school is Wednesday). Please review this one and tell me whether it was good or it sucked. I'm sorry, but I'll have the one for tonight's episode tonight right after it. Thank you to all my loyal readers. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Running and Basketball

Jane and Maura were finished with their duties for the day. It had been a particularly slow day, so Maura suggested that they leave early. Jane happily agreed and obliged her request.

"Hey, Jane," whispered Maura, "you have you're tennis shoes?"

"Why?" asked Jane.

"Wanna race?"

"We just ran yesterday," complained Jane.

"I know," sighed Maura, "but I want a rematch."

"Alright, fine," agreed Jane. "Let's go home and change."

When they both changed clothes, they met up at the park. Jane was in athletic shorts and a t-shirt, Maura changed into a high-tech athletic suit. "Oh God, Maura," groaned Jane, "what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a suit designed to remove friction when..."

"Alright, on second thought, I really don't want to know." Jane began stretching alongside Maura. "Hey, after this is done, I'm teaching you how to play basketball."

"Jane," began Maura.

"No complaining Maura," ordered Jane, "I ran with you. Now it's your turn to do something I want to do."

"Okay, okay, fine."

"Where are we running anyway?" asked Jane.

"Our race ends one mile from here, over that hill," answered Maura, pointing in that direction. "You'll finish where I stand," she added with a tone of pure arrogance.

"Oh, you think you'll win?" asked Jane.

"Yes."

The women finished stretching and began the race. Jane won by a few steps. "A lesson in not being arrogant."

"Shut up!" ordered Maura, "You've got longer legs than me-."

"Don't pull that!" ordered Jane with a taunting smile. "Come on, let's go play some basketball."

* * *

"Okay, like this," demonstrated Jane as she held her arms out and passed the ball against the garage door. "You pass like that, overhead, and you can also bounce pass it. That's when you pass the ball and it bounces once on the ground when the other person catches it." Maura looked overwhelmed. "You ready? Feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," stated Maura taking a huge breath. "I'm more worried about playing against two huge men."

"Don't worry. I can handle them enough for the both of us." The two men came up to them. "You ready to get your asses kicked?" Jane asked her brother and father.

"She's actually playing?" asked Frankie.

"Y-Yes," said Maura. She felt a little scared. This sport was so dangerous. She didn't like Jane playing it.

"Catch this," ordered Frankie, tossing the ball at Maura. It went flying above her outstretched arms and hit her square in the eye. She put a hand over it.

"Jerk!" yelled Jane, "come on Maura. I'll get some ice."

When Maura and Jane were in the house, Jane handed Maura ice. She was very grateful for it. Jane sat down on her other side. "Jesus, Maura! I had no idea that this would happen. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Maura, waving the apology aside, "I didn't exactly want to play basketball with those two anyway."

Jane laughed. "Are you sure? 'Cause we can play again another day, one-on-one."

"That sounds a little better," stated Maura. Maura removed the ice-pack from her eye and touched it tenderly. She winced. "I can't see out of this eye."

"That's because your eye is completely swollen and closed." Jane moved to Maura's side of the table and placed the ice-pack back on Maura's eye.

"Jane, I can do that myself," stated Maura.

"If I let you do this yourself, you'll diagnose the hell out of it for a few days and it'll take longer to heal. Just put some ice on it." Jane was silent for a moment as she stooped over Maura and placed it on her eye. "That's one hell of a shiner you have there."

"Shut up!" laughed Maura. Jane put her free arm around her best friend and hugged her to her side, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: Post I'm Your Boogie Man. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Still Hurt

Jane Rizzoli sat down on her couch, still confused as to what happened at dinner with Dean. She didn't want anything to happen after all of that? It didn't seem like the right thing, but there were other things going on in her head that made her come up with her decision.

There was a knock at her door. It was faint in her ears. The same person knocked again. "Jane, open up," ordered a familiar voice. "It's me."

Jane crossed the room and unlocked all the complicated locks before she could turn the doorknob. "Don't you answer your door?" asked Maura. Jane just blindly returned to her couch. "Jane, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Jane just stared ahead of her. It was like she couldn't see anything. Blindness covered her eyes. She didn't even know Maura was right next to her until her head was in Maura's chest. "I screwed up, Maura."

"Oh, Jane," whispered Maura. "What happened?"

"I told him I wasn't ready for someone to worry about me," sobbed Jane. "I still can't get Hoyt out of my head."

"Aw," cooed Maura, "I know that. I know I'm the last person who would say this right now, but worrying is part of human emotion."

"I still can't handle that. I don't think that I'm ready for any kind of relationship with someone worries about me."

"Then I guess I'd better go," stated Maura. Jane pulled back a little bit to look Maura in the eye.

"You're leaving?" asked Jane with surprise.

"You just said that you weren't ready to be in any kind of relationship with someone who worries about you."

"Oh, Maura, I didn't mean it like that," admitted Jane. "I'm sorry." She leaned back against Maura's chest. She let Maura's arms wrap around her as she returned the favor. "Maybe one person is enough." A few tears escaped her eyes. Maura just cradled Jane.

"How's Frankie?" asked Maura.

"Sleeping at my parent's house tonight," said Jane. "Probably in their bed," she added. "God! This is my fault. If I had put two-and-two together-."

"No, Jane," ordered Maura, "you didn't know. I didn't know until we scanned the photo to confirm who it was."

"It doesn't matter, Maura!" sobbed Jane, "I could've gotten him killed! If I hadn't gone home-!"

"Stop it right now, Jane," ordered Maura. "You need to stop blaming yourself. And I'm gonna be here until you do."

"Oh, great," teased Jane, "Just what I need."

"You know you love me," teased Maura.

"I know," admitted Jane as she snuggled deeper into her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: Post The Beast in Me. Sorry it took so long to update. Now that school is in session, I have no study hall and a ton of homework. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Sisters

It's been one day since the events from the previous case had happened. On Jane's suggestion, Maura took the day off. Jane would stop by later. Not that Maura cared if she did or not. Any visit from Jane was welcome.

Maura's last case really took a tole on her. She didn't have the same feelings about her family that she used to. She now knew the truth. It's something she didn't think anyone would understand. She was wrong about Jane, who tried so hard to understand her.

Maura slid into a chair. She glimpsed at the clock. It read nine-thirty. _Jane must be done with work right about now_, thought the disgruntled ME. She couldn't stay up all night.

She went to her kitchen for a glass of wine. Normally she would sip it, savoring it's every last drop of it and every single aspect of the flavor. This time, she downed it like a shot of whiskey. She couldn't really get a handle on the past events, no matter how hard she was trying at the moment.

A knock on the door startled her as she was pouring herself another glass. With wine splashed on the counter, she answered the door. It was Jane, standing there. "I didn't expect to see you with wine on your shirt," taunted Jane.

Maura looked down. A shocked look spread across her face and left as quickly as it came. She just answered the door with a dirty shirt. She quickly went to her bedroom to change. When she came back, Jane was sitting on her couch. She was staring at Maura. "Normally you notice these things, Maura."

Maura didn't answer her. She just walked back over to the kitchen to finish pouring her wine. "Wine?" offered Maura. Jane let her hand fly up in protest. With that answer, Maura downed another glass of wine.

"Maura, sweetie," whispered Jane, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah," said Maura in obvious denial. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Two things are wrong with this scenario," observed Jane. "One, you didn't notice that there was wine on your clothes when you answered the door, and two, you are downing wine like it's whiskey. Jeez, Maura, are you sure that you're fine?"

"Yes," confirmed Maura. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm starting to right now." Jane stood up to approach her. "Remember the last Hoyt encounter we had?" Maura nodded her head. "I think that you need to tell me what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong," said Maura adamantly, placing her wine back on the counter. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I can't," insisted Jane. "I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"Jane, stop prying."

"It's not prying if you actually care about the person and said person is going through a crisis," argued Jane.

"Stay out of it Jane," warned Maura.

"No."

"It's none of your business," said Maura.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Stay out of it."

"DAMN IT MAURA! I'M NOT GOING TO STAY OUT OF IT!" she screamed. She clapped her hands over her mouth. She was just as startled by it as Maura was. She was also pretty sure she started an earthquake with its volume.

Maura sat down. Tears were swimming in her eyes. She didn't think that Jane would be this stubborn, despite her usual stubborn attitude. She fought to bite back tears. "Shit, Maura! I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean-."

"I know, Jane." Maura turned her head toward the wall opposite Jane. Jane took that to mean that she was crying. She watched as Maura stood up and walked over to the wall.

"Hey," began Jane, "what's wrong?" It was then that Jane saw what Maura was looking at. She was staring at the photo of herself as a baby with Doyle. Jane understood immediately what Maura was thinking about. Her parents. "Are you thinking about them?"

"About who?" asked Maura.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"I don't know what's going on in your head," sighed Maura, unsuccessfully fighting back sobs. "I can't assume-."

"Yes you can," sighed Jane. "You can assume, sweetie. Because there are only two people who you could be thinking of right now."

"My parents," sobbed Maura. "You asked if I was thinking about my parents."

"Yeah," said Jane, "I did."

"Well..." began Maura, but she trailed off. She stared at the now tearstained photograph lodged in the middle of her fingers. "Doyle killed for me. He killed that bastard for me."

_Whoa, there,_ thought a stunned Jane Rizzoli, _Maura Isles just swore._ "You know how I felt when you disappeared?" Jane asked Maura. Maura bit her lip and didn't say a word back to her. "I was about ready to rip the entire city of Boston apart looking for you. The city's lucky Korsak and Frost stopped me."

"Why?" asked Maura.

"You know why."

"No I don't," admitted Maura.

"Because you're my sister. Family has to stick together." Maura slammed herself against Jane. Jane just slipped her arms around Maura without a second thought.

"Not by blood, though," said Maura in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Definitely not by blood," admitted Jane. She could feel Maura's tears fall freely on her shirt. Jane didn't care. Someone had hurt her sister, and she wanted to make sure that whoever did it next payed a hefty price.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.  
**

A/N: The end of my one-shots. Please stay tuned until next summer for Cops and Medical Examiners Season Two. I hope you enjoyed my stories and read some of my Law & Order, Bones, or Marching Band fan fiction (yes, I am the most ultimate band geek). Also, think of this as more of the ending to the episode that didn't exist instead of what happened the next day, because it takes place after Jane falls to the ground (God, I hate cliff-hangers). Take note, also, that when she tells Jane that she loves her and when Jane kisses her forehead, I'm not creating femslash but a love and friendship between best friends. I am not a femslash writer. I also still don't know whether the bullet also hit Jane or if the blood was Bobby's from when he was shot. I'm writing two alternates so you can see the two possibilities. Thank you for choosing to read my one-shots this summer. It's been fun and thank you for all the lovely reviews. Please review this one as well. Thank you to all loyal fans of my work. I love you all.

With much undying love,  
Lawabidingchild.

* * *

**Ending One**

Saved**  
**

Maura Isles was in near shock. She'd just seen her best friend down on the ground with the cop that was shot holding her hostage. Was she dead, too? Is the blood on her shirt hers? What happened? Maura asked these questions in her mind; questions that she didn't or couldn't answer herself. Jane could be dead for all she knew.

"Jane! JANE!" she found herself screaming. She ran to see if she was alive, tears streaming from her eyes. Her best friend could be dead along with the son-of-a-bitch who held her hostage.

Jane was on her side. She slowly and steadily turned her over to her back and noticed a stain of blood. _No! _thought Maura through her tears, _no, no, NO! Jane no! Please don't be dead! Please!  
_

The suspense was killing her inside and out. She didn't want to look, but she had to confirm it_. _"Please don't be dead, Jane! Jane, talk to me! Please don't! I...I love you, Jane! I need you here! Please don't be dead!" It was the one time that she wasn't wishing for a dead body at a crime scene.

It was then she felt Jane squirm beneath her. She slowly opened her eyes to see who was crying. "Maura?" asked Jane. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Maura stared back at her in shock. "You're not dead?" asked Maura.

"Dead?" asked Jane. She felt her ribcage for anything that may help her discover that she's breathing. "No, I'm not."

Maura ran her hands over the spot of her shirt that was stained with blood. She didn't feel any gushing. When she lifted Jane's shirt to the point of the stain, she was amazed that it was completely sealed over with skin. "There is no blood," whispered Maura.

"No, sweetie, just skin." Then she added, "It's Bobby's blood, sweetie."

Maura couldn't take it anymore. Tears of relief poured down from her eyes. Jane and Maura wrapped their arms around each other simultaneously. They were gripping so tightly, as if for their lives, that a crowbar might have been necessary to break them apart. Neither one wanted to let go of the other.

* * *

Jane was sitting in a waiting room with Maura. They had just followed Frankie's ambulance to the hospital. Maura had been pacing the floor; an erratic behavior for the usually calm Maura Isles. "Sit down, Maura," ordered Jane, "you're making me sick to my stomach, sweetie."

"I wish I was a surgeon," grumbled Maura.

"Why?" asked Jane, "you love what you do."

"I could have saved him there, on that table!" yelled Maura. People in the hospital turned around to stare at them.

"Let's go over there," whispered Jane, "we're attracting a lot of attention." She pulled Maura into a corner away from the rest of the families and patients in the waiting room.

"I could have saved him."

"He lived longer because of you," Jane pointed out. She gripped Maura's shoulders. "You did save him. The doctor that talked to me said she expects his surgery to be a success."

Maura was speechless. For once, Maura Isles had nothing to say to Jane Rizzoli's last words. She just moved her eyes to the floor. Jane moved in closer and kissed Maura's forehead. "Thanks to that beautiful brain of yours, we did save him. He's alive because of you. You did all the right things. Thank you, Maura."

It was at that point Maura started crying again. Jane had tears in her eyes as well, but she refused to let them fall. She compensated by wrapping her arms around the blond woman in front of her. "What did I do to deserve you, Maura?"

"No idea," whispered Maura through tears.

"Fine," Jane said as she kissed the top of Maura's head. She didn't know how long she had Maura in her arms until a nurse came out to call for them.

"Is there a Ms. Rizzoli and Ms. Isles?" asked a nurse. Jane and Maura jumped apart from each others arms

"Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles," announced Jane, correcting the nurse. The nurse motioned them over to a more private area where a doctor was waiting for them.

"Mr. Rizzoli is stable and has been asking for both of you," said the nurse.

"Officer Rizzoli," corrected Jane as she and Maura followed the nurse into the room where Frankie was resting.

Jane gasped. Looking at all the tubes coming out of her brother's body was a little frightening. She didn't know how to react to the thought of his near death. "Hey Frankie," whispered Jane. "How ya feeling?"

"Like shit, thanks for asking," replied Frankie with a feigned snarl. Jane kneeled down on one side of Frankie and Maura was on the other.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Maura.

Frankie turned his head to face hers. "Yeah," he whispered, "I will be, anyway. It's all thanks to you."

"I wasn't much help," groaned Maura. Jane shot her a glare.

"Are you nuts?" asked Frankie. "The nurse said that I lived through it because you took all the necessary steps to try and keep me alive."

"And it's thanks to her that I'll see my baby brother again," smiled Jane. Frankie smiled back at her.

Both women exchanged looks. At the same time they leaned down and kissed Frankie simultaniously on his cheeks. "Hey, come on!" shouted Frankie with embarrassment.

"Okay," Jane began cockily, "is there something wrong with having two hot women on either side of you?"

"Shut up!" Both women laughed.

* * *

**Ending Two **(switches between Jane and Maura)

In and Out

Jane

Jane could hear it. She could hear Maura calling her name. "Jane! JANE!" Maura called out. _Maura, Maura, _she called back in her head. She was on her side. She couldn't do anything to soothe Maura, to tell her that she was okay. She wasn't able to do anything. She couldn't speak, couldn't see, couldn't move even the slightest. She heard Maura kneeling down beside her and Maura's tears falling down onto her body.

She couldn't see her.

After a while, she couldn't hear her.

It was black.

* * *

Maura

Maura saw Jane fall to the concrete. She ran to her side right away. "Jane! JANE!" she screamed. "Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! PLEASE DON'T!" She fell down to her knees beside Jane's body. Jane was motionless. Maura's tears were falling, staining Jane's clothes.

It was then her forensic pathologist instincts took over. She turned Jane on her back and checked for breathing. It was faint. So was her heartbeat. It relieved her slightly.

She lifted Jane's shirt to find the source of the blood. As she came to the wound, she died and was relieved at the same time. She saw that there was a wound, but the bullet missed any vital organs. She placed her hand to keep Jane's blood from flowing any further. She was alive at that moment. "It's okay, Jane," she said soothingly, "it'll all be okay. You'll pull through."

A paramedic had to pry Maura's hands off Jane so Jane could be placed on a stretcher.

* * *

Jane

Jane could hear people. She could hear someone ask for a scalpel and another ask for blood. She could feel hands on her body. Tubes were being inserted in all the places she thought were wrong.

She felt an anethestia mask being placed across her face.

It was black again.

* * *

Maura

Maura was pacing back and forth. Frost and Korsak were there, too. The waiting room was bustling. Everyone there was there for something or other. This was also the first time in a long time Maura came to the hospital not to pick up a cadaver. She wanted to know if Jane was alright.

"Dr. Isles, if you keep pacing like that, you'll have your own bed," warned Frost. Maura ignored him.

"Doc," began Korsak, "she'll be okay. She pull through. She's a strong woman."

"What if she dies on that table? What if she doesn't pull through? How will I...I..." Maura stopped her pacing and sat down. Korsak placed a soothing arm around her and she let more tears fall.

A doctor came to them. "Detective Rizzoli will pull through. She's gonna be okay. She just needs to rest. You may see her now, but she may not talk." She left.

"Go," ordered Korsak. "We'll see her later. Say hi for us if she wakes up." Maura nodded at the order and set off down the hall.

* * *

Jane

Jane couldn't hear anything. She felt numb. She couldn't see anything. The world was still black. It was something that she didn't want to have wrong with her.

She felt her body stir suddenly. It felt like she was being encouraged to open her eyes. Her mother, her father, Korsak, Frost, Maura. Maura...her best friend. She wanted to see her again. She tried to open her eyes.

She forced them to try and open. When they did, they faced amber eyes above her.

* * *

Maura

Jane opened her eyes. Maura couldn't believe it. "Maura?" she asked faintly.

"I'm right here, sweetie," said Maura. "I'm right here."

"What happened? Who fired?"

"I have no idea," answered Maura honestly.

"I know I'm not dead. Believe me, if I was dead, you'd be probing around my body."

"No I wouldn't," said Maura. "I'd never do an autopsy on you."

"You did an autopsy on your brother," Jane pointed out.

"That was different," said Maura. "I didn't know he was my brother." She clasped Jane's hand with both of hers. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Jane. Maura perked up. She didn't know that it was Maura who blamed herself for everything.

"For all of this," replied Maura.

"You didn't do this," said Jane, "he did. Don't blame yourself. If anything, blame the dead man."

"Okay." Maura leaned in closer. She was so happy. So happy that Jane was alive. She leaned over to Jane and kissed her forehead. "You need your rest." She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Jane.

"You need to rest."

"Please stay," pleaded Jane. Maura walked back over and sat down. She placed her hands over Jane's hand again. She was glad Jane was alive.


End file.
